Talk:Moss Spider
There are two types of moss spiders in pre-searing. In Regent Valley they're aggressive and attack anyone on sight. In Green Hills they're passive until attacked. But I don't remember being attacked immediately as a Ranger. I don't have a Ranger to test this out, though, so I'm hesitant to update that part of the description. --Nkuvu December 14, 2005 :Every time I've been anywhere in pre-sear with a R/* or */R character all the moss spiders have attacked me on sight. But with non-ranger characters, I've never been attacked by them. This may have changed since I put that info in there. If so, it should be changed in the article. --Rainith 11:19, 14 December 2005 (UTC) ::Nkuvu is correct. I am in Green Hills right now and they are very passive. I'm a R/N. Haven't been to Regent Valley yet but if they are hostile there I will fix the description. | Chuiu 05:09, 6 March 2006 (CST) :::I had three members of my guild test the spiders in the Regent Valley area, and they are aggressive, no matter your profession. This was tested with a Mo/Ne, a Mesmer (no secondary), and an Ele. In Green Hills County, I found a friendly Ranger who let me drag him outside to stand next a moss spider. Peaceful as a peach (though the ranger had to think I was insane.)- Katscratched 17:58, 4 September 2006 (CDT) Species What's the deal with these? I wonder if they are spiders or animals, according to game mechanics. Unfortunatly we can't check with EoE in pre-searing. Are there Moss Spiders or other small spiders anywhere in post-searing? The only one I can think of is Carlotta. Does she turn hostile when harmed with AoE damage? -- 10:29, 3 February 2006 (UTC) : She turns red, but you can throw everything at her and she'll carry on walking 03:55, 13 February 2006 (CST) The real question would be: Is Carlotta a moss spider? If so, then these guys are animals.--68.192.188.142 18:30, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Profession I'm in pre, and on the health bar it says R2 Moss Spider. So there's the profession. — Blastedt(Talk) 23:03, 24 December 2006 (CST) :Good, why don't you go check on the Rabbit also? :) 24.6.147.36 01:49, 25 December 2006 (CST) Tamable with the menagerie you can get one now :) Big Bow 00:51, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Monument statue This article states that there is no specific statue in the Hall of Monuments for the Moss Spider. Yet the Animal Companion article has Moss Spider written in bold (meaning it gets its own statue). Which one is correct? :Animal Companion is for any pet at lv20. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:08, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Animal Companion seems to be mistaken. I've heard from people who already have the Moss Spider that they did not get a unique statue. Only the Black Widow, Black Moa, and Imperial Phoenix (endgame factions) get their own statues. All the rest give a generic one with the bear. However, since I don't have the Moss Spider myself yet, I cannot confirm this for sure, and can only repeat rumors. RoseOfKali 20:42, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::If you look ath the history, in the summary of my edit, i added moss spider. I was guessing it would get its own statue because it was presitge. I'll remove the bold. 22:13, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks for clarifying that. Unfortunately, Anet is not one to be accused of logical thinking a lot of the time, so guessing like this can often work against you. RoseOfKali 04:34, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I have lvl 20 Moss Spider ... it does not get it's own statue in the Hall of Monuments. :( Skie M 10:11, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ranged attack? do the tameable ones have a ranged attack? that would be mad!Midgetchinese 09:37, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Why would Anet invent a whole new mechanic for that? And how do you imagine all the "bite" skills working at range? And extendable internal tongue-mouth thingy, like the Aliens had? RoseOfKali 19:28, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I was wondering if they attacked at range also tbh. Whats so different from this to the Black Widow? Just the skin? if so i think il keep my 5gold coins an not get one of these. [[User:Tyseyh|'Tyseyh']] ''talk'' 12:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :All animal companions are melee. All animal companions are exactly the same except for damage type and appearance. —Dr Ishmael 12:37, July 28, 2010 (UTC) il stick with my bear then, not so special this spider is it [[User:Tyseyh|'Tyseyh']] ''talk'' 12:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, yes, they're all the same except for the bear. He is unique in that he has an even lower DPS than the rest <3 (and nothing to compensate with) --Vipermagi 12:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) yeah i know but.. i like him :D [[User:Tyseyh|'Tyseyh']] ''talk'' 12:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::It triggers "on (attack) skill" effects! Black bear is the only pet that can take damage from Visions of Regret, and that definitely counts for something. 13:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::True, but it also makes him the only pet that can trigger anthems; admittedly, the best ones only affect party members (he couldn't set foes on fire, for example), but he could interrupt or cause a bit of extra damage, and that definitely counts for something. (I forget, do Pet Attacks count as attack skills for anthems?) —Dr Ishmael 14:11, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I think so, il have to test it at some point. Just why is this moss spider so special? is it just coz its rare? [[User:Tyseyh|'Tyseyh']] ''talk'' 14:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, pet attacks do not trigger anthems. They're considered skills used by the player, not the pet. In a way they're similar to anthems themselves, in that they empower the next regular attack. Oh, and the Moss Spider is special because it's been in the game since Prophecies but wasn't tamable until the Zaishen Menagerie update. 14:33, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know that pet attacks are used by the player, not the pet, but would they still trigger an anthem on the player? According to our skill type tree, they're a subtype of attack skill, but they don't directly convey their effect to the foe (it has to go via the pet), which is why I'm unsure. —Dr Ishmael 14:46, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ah, no. They're only considered attack skills by a very few effects that prevent attacking. In most situations they function more like shouts. 15:09, July 28, 2010 (UTC)